Supernatural: The Book of the Dead
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Cuando Crowley y el arcángel Rafael roban el Necronomicón, el Libro de los Muertos, de la Universidad de Miskatonic, Sam, Dean y Castiel deberan esforzarse por detener el inminente Fin del Mundo. ¡Final de Sexta Temporada Alternativo!
1. El Libro de los Muertos

**SUPERNATURAL**

**The Book of the Dead**

(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)

**1**

**El Libro de los Muertos **

**Universidad de Miskatonic. **

**Arkham City, Massachussets. **

Llovía torrencialmente y mientras el viento hacía golpear las ramas de los árboles contra la ventana de su oficina, el profesor Henry Hermitage se sobresaltó. Levantó los ojos de la lectura de su libro y los fijó en la puerta. Unos ruidos como de pasos se hicieron sentir en el pasillo contiguo.

¿Quién podría ser? Hermitage estaba solo en la Universidad a aquellas horas de la noche, a excepción de los guardias de seguridad. ¿Acaso serian ellos, dando su ronda nocturna de vigilancia por el predio?

Para salir de la duda, el académico se levantó y fue hasta la puerta. La abrió y contempló el pasillo sumido en la oscuridad.

-¿Jones? ¿Davidson? ¿Son ustedes? – preguntó. Nadie le respondió, salvo el eco de su propia voz.

En ese momento un rayo cruzó el cielo y por un breve instante el pasillo quedó iluminado. No había nadie a la vista.

Nervioso pese a todo, Hermitage retrocedió hacia su oficina. En cuanto cerró la puerta y se volvió, se llevó el susto de su vida. Un hombre se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, en el mismo lugar donde momentos antes estuvo él, sonriéndole.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo entró? – preguntó Hermitage, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en el pecho.

-Buenas noches, profesor. Me llamo Crowley. He venido por el libro.

Hermitage parpadeó. Iba a preguntar al intruso sobre qué libro se refería, cuando lo recordó…

Era _aquél_ libro, el que nunca, jamás de los jamases debía caer en malas manos.

-No tengo idea de lo que dice. No sé como entró, pero ésta es una institución privada. Llamaré a seguridad si no se marcha de inmediato.

Crowley suspiró. Hizo una seña y dos de sus hombres, salidos de la nada, aparecieron tras Hermitage sosteniéndolo de los brazos, inmovilizándolo.

-¡Suéltenme!

-El libro, profesor. ¿Dónde está? Sabemos que usted lo guarda – Crowley se levantó y se le acercó amenazadoramente – Entréguemelo.

Hermitage se resistió. Se negó de lleno a decirles dónde se hallaba oculto lo que buscaban.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso – otro hombre, esta vez de piel negra, había aparecido súbitamente uniéndose a la escena. Con una mirada dura y severa se acercó al cautivo, apartando a Crowley – Nos dirás donde lo guardas. Ahora mismo.

-¡Nunca!

Rafael le colocó una mano en la cabeza. Los lacayos de Crowley se apartaron. Una potente luz envolvió al erudito. Cuando acabó, Hermitage yacía en el piso con el cerebro chamuscado.

-¿Era necesario matarlo? – preguntó el demonio - ¿No deberíamos averiguar antes donde tenia guardado el libro?

-Idiota. Ya lo he averiguado. Con mi toque he extraído la información que necesitábamos. Sé donde lo tiene.

El arcángel caminó en dirección hacia un gran cuadro. Lo corrió y una caja fuerte quedó al descubierto. Sin tocarla, Rafael la abrió destrozando la pesada puerta de acero y sacó de su interior lo que buscaban: un grueso libro viejo, encuadernado en piel de reptil. A simple vista, Crowley calculó que tendría como ochocientas páginas.

En la parte frontal, sobre su lomo, había un dibujo de una estrella de cinco puntas invertida y un titulo en letras arabescas:

**El Necronomicón**

Rafael sonrió. Miró a Crowley.

-El fin está por comenzar…


	2. Historia del Necronomicón

**2**

**Historia del Necronomicón **

Al día siguiente, Dean y Sam Winchester acudieron a la Universidad disfrazados de agentes del FBI. Apenas entraron en la escena del crimen, mostraron sus placas falsas al detective encargado del caso.

-Agente Johnson. Agente Phillips – Dean señaló a su hermano. Se guardó la placa y miró al cadáver de Hermitage echado en el suelo - ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

-Asesinato y robo – dijo el detective. Señaló a la caja fuerte destrozada. Sam se acercó a inspeccionarla – Dos guardias de seguridad muertos y un profesor con el cerebro frito. No sé cómo lo hicieron. No hay huellas ni entradas forzadas. A menos que quien lo hiciera fuera mago, no sé cómo entró, mató a tres personas y se fue de tal manera que ninguna puerta fue violentada.

Dean asintió. Tenía toda la pinta de ser uno de sus típicos casos.

-¿Qué se robaron? – preguntó Sam, husmeando con una linterna de mano el interior de la caja fuerte vacía.

-Eso es lo más raro. Según supimos, no guardaba ni joyas ni dinero ahí. Los más cercanos e íntimos del difunto juran que ahí dentro solo había un viejo libro de nombre raro.

Dean enarcó una ceja.

-¿Un libro? ¿Se robaron un libro?

-Me imagino que debe ser valioso – comentó el detective – sino, no se tomaría el trabajo de ponerlo ahí.

-¿Cuál era el titulo del libro? – Sam se volvió hacia él, curioso.

El detective consultó sus notas.

-_Necronomicón_ – dijo. Se encogió de hombros – Creo que es latín. Ni idea.

Sam palideció. Miró a su hermano. Dean no dio muestras de reconocimiento. No fue hasta un rato después, con ambos dentro del Impala color negro, que el menor de los Winchester pudo explicárselo…

-¡El Necronomicón! Dean, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-No tengo la más remota idea. ¿Debería?

Sam suspiró.

-¿Qué nunca leíste a Lovecraft?

-¿Love-_qué_? – Dean arrugó el ceño – Con semejante nombre, no lo creo.

-Howard Phillip Lovecraft. El mejor escritor de terror y ciencia ficción de todos los tiempos. Vivía en Providence, Rhode Island. ¡Por Dios, Dean! ¡No me digas que no lo conoces!

-Hum... Depende. ¿Era amigo de Stephen King?

Sam bajó la vista, derrotado.

-Vamos a casa. Bobby te lo explicara.

Dean puso en marcha el coche. Mientras manejaba, no puedo evitar alegrarse de que Sam volviera a ser el mismo…

Después de su encuentro con la Muerte, había conseguido que éste devolviera el alma a su hermano, restaurándolo. Para Sam, completo de nuevo, había sido un duro golpe de sobrellevar y más cuando los recuerdos del Infierno asaltaron su mente. Solo la ayuda de Bobby y de su hermano mayor sirvió de contención y evitó que el chico se volviera loco. En esencia, Sam era ahora el de siempre, pero Dean lo vigilaba tratando de ayudarlo, por si las memorias de su estadía en la jaula con Lucifer y Miguel lo perturbaban otra vez.

* * *

><p>Bobby reaccionó igual que Sam al oír más tarde el nombre del libro robado. Se sentó tras su escritorio, pensativo.<p>

-Es muy, muy preocupante. Demasiado – dijo.

-Un momento. ¿Sabes de lo que se trata?

Bobby miró a Dean, estupefacto.

-Por supuesto que lo sé – replicó – El Necronomicón. El Libro Maldito. Debió haber sido destruido hace tiempo. De hecho, lo intentaron, pero no sirvió. Cielos… y ahora se lo han robado.

-Ok, ok. Un segundo – Dean se exasperó – Solo digamos _hipotéticamente_ que no sé nada sobre ese libro. ¿No puedes explicármelo mejor?

Bobby lo pensó un momento. Se levantó y fue hasta el armario más cercano. Lo abrió y sacó un libro de su interior. Le leyó una parte a Dean:

-"El Necronomicón. Según la historia, el libro fue escrito con el título de _Kitah Al-Azif_ (en árabe: _"el rumor de los insectos por la noche"_, rumor que en el folclore arábigo se atribuye a demonios como los Djins y Gules) alrededor del año 738 d.C. por el poeta árabe Abdul Al-Hazred (cuyo nombre original podría haber sido Abdala Zahr-ad-Din, o Siervo-de-Dios-Flor-de-la-Fe), de Saná, Yemen. Se dice que Alhazred murió a plena luz del día devorado por una bestia invisible delante de numerosos testigos, o que fue arrastrado por un remolino hacia el cielo.

En el año 950 fue traducido al griego por Theodorus Philetas y adoptó el título actual griego, _Necronomicón_. Tuvo una rápida difusión entre los filósofos y hombres de ciencia de la Baja Edad Media. Sin embargo, los horrendos sucesos que se producían en torno al libro hicieron que la Iglesia Católica lo condenara en el año 1050. En el año 1228 Olaus Wormius tradujo el libro al latín, en la que es la versión más famosa, pues aún quedan algunos ejemplares de ella, mientras que los originales árabe y griego se creen perdidos.

A pesar de la persecución, se realizaron distintas impresiones en España y Alemania durante el siglo XVII. Supuestamente, se conservarían cuatro copias completas: una en la biblioteca Widener de la Universidad de Harvard, dentro de una caja fuerte; una copia del siglo XV, en la Biblioteca Nacional de París; otra en la Universidad de Miskatonic en Arkham, Estados Unidos, y otra en la Universidad de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Además, quedarían algunos fragmentos dispersos en Simancas."

Cuando terminó, observó a su amigo.

-Oh. Vaya. Toda una historia esa.

-¿Comprendes ahora por qué es importante ese libro? No es simplemente un libro de hechizos, es el Libro de los Muertos. El conocimiento en sus páginas, empleado para el mal, podría acarrear grandes desastres.

-La pregunta es: ¿Quién pudo robárselo? – dijo Sam.

-Crowley y Rafael – respondió alguien.

Todos se volvieron. Castiel, el ángel, estaba con ellos. Había aparecido de la nada, como de costumbre.

-¿Para qué quieren esos dos ese libro? – le preguntó Dean.

-En él hay hechizos, conjuros y símbolos poderosos, capaces de abrir portales a otras dimensiones donde horrores innombrables aguardan – explicó Cass.

-¿El Purgatorio?

-Entre otras cosas.

-¡Tenemos que detenerlos!

-Cálmate, Sammy. Primero tenemos que encontrar el escondite de Crowley – Dean miró a Castiel - ¿Alguna idea?

-Sugiero que investiguemos su vieja guarida – dijo Cass – Puede que ahí hallemos pistas que nos conduzcan hacia el paradero actual de Crowley.

-Muy bien. Hagámoslo.


	3. El regreso de Meg

**3**

**El regreso de Meg **

La vieja guarida de Crowley era un hospital abandonado. Sam, Dean y Castiel miraron desde afuera el inmenso edificio en deplorable estado e iniciaron la marcha hacia su interior, con sumo cuidado.

-Falta Boris Karloff y la momia – comentó Dean, mientras atravesaban un largo pasillo ruinoso sumergido en una eterna penumbra.

-Te olvidaste de Drácula – Sam esbozó una semi-sonrisa.

-Por favor, Sammy. Estoy tratando de olvidarlo…

Cass los observó, enarcando las cejas. Dean se encogió de hombros.

Abrieron la puerta de un viejo quirófano. Sam levantó su pistola y apuntó. Entró primero. Dean le siguió, escopeta en mano, cubriéndolo.

-Nada – dijo éste ultimo, echando un vistazo – Si Crowley estuvo aquí, voló hace rato.

Castiel se adelantó. Miró a los dibujos desteñidos en las sucias paredes de azulejos rotos. Eran símbolos demoníacos, sellos para repelar presencias sobrenaturales o mantenerlas atrapadas ahí dentro.

Estaba claro que cuando los Winchester cazaban monstruos para él, el demonio los traía a ese lugar y allí los interrogaba sobre el Purgatorio.

-¡Perdemos el tiempo aquí! –Dean le dio una patada a un par de cajas de cartón vacías - ¡Solo hay basura! Crowley se marchó de aquí… y por lo que estamos viendo, no debe tener intenciones de regresar.

-¿Cómo podremos encontrarlo?

La pregunta de Sam tuvo su inmediata respuesta en un ruido provocado cerca. Dean levantó su escopeta y apuntó. El sonido se repitió: venia de detrás de un biombo.

-Parece que no estamos solos – murmuró – Tenemos compañía…

Le hizo un gesto a su hermano. Sam asintió. Mientras uno rodeaba el biombo por la derecha, el otro lo hacía por la izquierda.

-¡Muy bien, seas lo que seas! ¡Estas rodeado! ¡Sal y da la cara!

Una figura de apariencia humana salió de su escondite, las manos en alto. Se trataba de una chica. Los Winchester y Cass la reconocieron al instante.

-¿Meg?

-Hey, chicos. Cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo andan?

La demonio sonrió. Castiel se le acercó. Al verlo, Meg le guiñó un ojo.

-Hola, Clarence. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-¿Clarence? – Dean no entendía.

-Ah… es un ángel protagonista de una vieja película – le murmuró su hermano – Es un chiste.

-Oh.

-Mejor que tú, sin duda – Cass la miró de arriba abajo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si me dejan bajar las manos, se los cuento.

-Woa. Nada de eso, corazón. Ya tenemos experiencia de sobra contigo como para saber tus trucos – Dean apuntó la escopeta a su cabeza – Empieza a hablar y mejor que sea convincente, sino despídete de este mundo.

Meg suspiró. Castiel respondió por ella.

-Está buscando a Crowley, como nosotros. Quiere vengar a Lucifer.

-¿Qué no te cae bien el bastardo inglés?

-Lo odio. Ha estado cazando y exterminando a todos los demonios que fuimos leales al Señor de las Tinieblas – explicó Meg. Bajó las manos y se cruzó de brazos – Es el responsable de que tanto yo como otros ahora estemos en la miseria.

-Que triste.

Meg miró a Dean con fuerza. Ignoró su comentario cínico.

-¿Sabes donde se esconde ahora? – inquirió Sam. La demonio sonrió.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. ¿Por qué debería decírselos?

Dean colocó el cañón de su escopeta más cerca de la cabeza de Meg.

-Porque me estoy cansando de sostener el arma y, francamente, de tu presencia – la amenazó.

-Uuuh. Pero que rudos estamos hoy. Me encanta eso en un hombre…

-Dinos dónde se encuentra Crowley, si lo sabes.

-El maldito tiene una mansión en los pantanos de la Florida. Por lo que oí, planea hacer una fiesta con un conocido tuyo – señaló a Cass.

-Rafael.

-El mismo. Y parece que será movida la cosa. También escuché que planean hacerla en la próxima noche de Luna llena…

Sam y Dean miraron a Cass. El ángel frunció el ceño.

-Esto es malo. Habrá un eclipse de Luna esa misma noche. Es seguro que Crowley y Rafael lo necesitan para llevar a cabo el ritual para abrir la puerta al Purgatorio con el Necronomicón.

-Suena a desastre jodidamente grande – Dean se volvió hacia Meg - ¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes?

-No lo saben, pero puedo garantizarles que odio a Crowley tanto como ustedes. Les propongo un trato…

-Ni hablar.

-Dean, escuchémosla. A lo mejor podría sernos útil – pidió Sam.

-Gracias, Sammy. Siempre tan amable – le guiñó un ojo – Este es el asunto: les ayudaré a ir tras Crowley si ustedes prometen destruirlo para siempre.

-No veo que ganemos nada con hacerte el trabajo sucio…

-La cuestión es, Dean, que los apoyaré. Somos varios demonios los que queremos muerto a Crowley. Con mi ayuda, no solo podran acabar con él, también podrán plantarle cara al arcángel. ¿Qué me dicen?

-Que no somos tan idiotas como para confiarte nuestras espaldas.

-Dean, ¿tienes otra opción?

El mayor de los Winchester lo consideró. A la final, bajó su escopeta.

-Voy a arrepentirme de esto. Sé que voy a hacerlo… Okey. Adelante. Pero déjame aclararte algo antes, Miss Simpatía – la señaló con un dedo – Haz algo, cualquier movimiento en falso y te juro por Dios que te volaré los sesos. ¿Está claro?

Meg sonrió. Colocó una mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón, y alzó la otra.

-Juro por Dios, por la Patria, y los Santos Evangelios no traicionarlos – miró a los Winchester - ¿Satisfechos?


	4. La puerta al Más Allá del Más Allá

**4**

**La puerta al Más Allá del Más Allá **

**Florida. Cerca del pantano. **

**Noche. Tiempo después. **

La mansión de Crowley era una casa señorial rodeada de sauces y ubicada a pocos metros del pantano más cercano. Varios demonios vigilaban las entradas, mientras su jefe se hallaba en el sótano, junto con el arcángel Rafael preparando todo para el pronto ritual diabólico que iban a realizar.

-Dibujen los símbolos con cuidado – decía Crowley a dos de sus lacayos, quienes pintaban con sangre símbolos arcanos en una pared – Un error y todo se ira al carajo – se volvió hacia Rafael - ¿Seguro que sabes manipular eso?

El arcángel no se molestó en mirarlo. Se limitó a pasar página tras página del Necronomicón, leyéndolo.

-Ese libro me da escalofríos – Crowley hizo una mueca – He oído cosas espantosas sobre él.

-Si sigues molestándome continuamente con tus idiotizantes parloteos sin sentido, me encargaré de que veas el espanto en vivo y en directo.

Crowley se mordió la lengua. Odiaba a Rafael, pero dado el caso no podía hacer otra cosa que cooperar con él. Tal vez pudiera sacar ventaja de la situación. Esbozó una semi-sonrisa. Era astuto y paciente, sabría aprovechar el momento cuando llegara.

Finalmente, Rafael se detuvo en una página en concreto del libro. La señaló, complacido.

-El Encantamiento de los Pórticos – dijo – aquí está lo que buscamos.

Crowley se acercó a leer, dubitativamente. El hechizo en cuestión le pareció algo rebuscado, pero hubo algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Se lo hizo saber a su socio…

-¿Ya leíste la letra chica?

-¿A que te refieres?

El demonio señaló una parte del conjuro, al final de todo. Se lo leyó en voz alta:

-Dice: _"No abráis el Pórtico, salvo en el momento especial que hayáis establecido en el instante de la apertura, y no podrá quedar abierto ni un momento después del paso de la Hora de Tiamat, si no queréis que el Abismo se abra por toda la tierra, y que los muertos se levanten para devorar a los vivos. Porque así está escrito: haré que los muertos se levanten y devoren a los vivos. Le daré poder a los muertos sobre los vivos, de modo que los superen en numero"_ – Crowley miró a Rafael – Es una advertencia.

El arcángel le restó importancia.

-¿Le temes a unos zombies? – preguntó, irónico - ¿No eras el rey del Infierno?

El demonio se ofendió. Malhumorado, se apartó de Rafael y se marchó.

Sin inmutarse y sin prestar atención, el arcángel continúo leyendo el Necronomicón, dispuesto a preparar todo. Una vez que el Purgatorio estuviera abierto y las almas fueran suyas, ya no necesitaría ni a Crowley ni a sus lacayos.

Estaba seguro de ello: se convertiría en el nuevo Dios.

* * *

><p>El Chevrolet Impala avanzaba velozmente por la carretera sinuosa a la vera de un río de aguas turbias que corría cerca. Pasaron al lado de un cartel que decía: "¡BIENVENIDOS A LA FLORIDA!"<p>

Mientras viajaban a los pantanos, Dean y Sam aprovecharon para hablar de ciertos temas…

-¿De qué conocía el tal Lovecraft sobre la existencia de ese libro? – preguntó el mayor de los Winchester.

-Lo mencionaba bastante en sus cuentos – explicó Sam, doblando un mapa – Lo que te leyó Bobby fue una síntesis que Lovecraft escribió sobre el libro. En verdad, deberías leer su obra, Dean. Es muy interesante.

-No, lo siento, Sammy. Lo mío no es la lectura… al menos, no ese tipo de lectura.

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes aburrirte?

-No es eso. Yo cazo monstruos. No me gusta leer ficción sobre ellos, es todo. Como que me suena todo muy morboso – señaló a un nuevo cartel al costado de la ruta – Llegamos.

Paró el coche. Se bajó, seguido por su hermano. Ambos caminaron hacia la parte trasera del vehículo y abrieron el baúl: un arsenal de armas apareció a la vista.

-Me pregunto donde estarán Cass y Meg – Dean tomó una escopeta de doble caño y la empezó a cargar con cartuchos – Ya tendrían que estar aquí.

-Ya estamos.

Meg y Castiel aparecieron, saliendo de entre los arbustos más cercanos. Se habían adelantado a la pareja para analizar el terreno.

-¿Y bien?

-Veinte demonios en total – informó Cass – Montan guardia en la mansión de Crowley. Rafael está dentro.

-Okey. ¿Dónde están tus hombres? – Dean se volvió hacia Meg.

-Esperando a mi señal.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo – Cass señaló al cielo – El eclipse está empezando. En cuanto llegue a su cenit, Rafael iniciara el ritual.

-Entonces movámonos.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba listo en el sótano de la mansión. Varios candelabros con velas negras habían sido encendidos y en el centro de la estancia, frente al dibujo con sangre en la pared, Rafael acompañado por Crowley inició el ritual.<p>

-¡Ia! ¡Ia! ¡Soy el Dios de Dioses, soy el Señor de la Oscuridad, y amo de magos! ¡Soy el Poder y el Conocimiento! Soy desde antes que todas las cosas, soy desde antes que Anu y los Igigi; soy desde antes que Anu y los Annunaki… Soy desde antes que los Siete Shuruppaki. ¡Soy desde antes que todas las cosas!

A medida que recitaba el conjuro, la voz de Rafael se volvió grave. A su lado, Crowley aguardaba, sudando. El eclipse avanzaba allá arriba; podía sentir a la Luna siendo ocultada en un cono de sombra, pese a estar bajo tierra.

Rafael prosiguió leyendo el Necronomicón. Alzó una vez más su voz…

-Soy desde antes que todos los dioses. Soy desde antes que todos los días. ¡Soy desde antes que todos los hombres y las leyendas de los hombres! ¡Antes de mí, no se hizo nada que fuera hecho!

Un ruido de disparos y de pelea bajó por las escaleras que daban a la planta de arriba. Crowley levantó la mirada y lo supo. ¡Los Winchester estaban ahí! Pero no venían solos: los acompañaban ese odioso ángel y la perra traidora de Meg.

-Maldición – murmuró. Le hizo señas a sus hombres, los que estaban con él montando guardia en el sótano, para que fueran a eliminar a los intrusos. Él no podía moverse ahora de ahí. No ahora que el ritual estaba avanzando. Debía asistir a Rafael.

-Ningún hombre puede buscar mi lugar de reposo – continuo el conjuro su compañero, la vista siempre fija en el libro – Recibo al Sol por la noche y a la Luna por el día. Soy el que recibe el sacrificio de los Peregrinos. Las montañas de la magia me cubren. ¡Soy la antigüedad de los días!

El ruido de la pelea arriba se intensificó. Crowley se mordió los labios. Al parecer Meg no había venido sola; había traído consigo a un grupo de desertores, antiguos seguidores de Lucifer.

Iba a decirle algo a su compañero, pero en ese momento uno de sus demonios se desplomó cabeza abajo por las escaleras. Le siguió otro, y otro, y otro más…

Dean apareció en la cima, la escopeta en sus manos humeando. Sam le siguió. Bajaron a su encuentro.

-Buenas noches. Pasábamos por el vecindario y decidimos entrar a saludar un rato – Dean sonrió.

Rafael interrumpió por primera vez su lectura. Levantó la vista y los miró.

-Llegan justo a tiempo – dijo – para observar el momento en el que el Pórtico se abrirá.

-Me temo que tu show del Fin del Mundo se suspende por lluvia – Dean lo apuntó con la escopeta – Aléjate de ese libro. Despacio.

Crowley aprovechó la distracción de los recién llegados con su socio y se dispuso a huir de allí. Meg se lo impidió, apareciendo tras él por sorpresa y enterrándole un cuchillo en la espalda.

-¡Ésta va por Lucifer, idiota! – le siseó en el oído, mientras el demonio escupía sangre y se desplomaba en el piso, mortalmente herido.

-Rafael – Castiel apareció, uniéndose a sus amigos – Todo acabó. Ríndete.

-Oh, por el contrario. Todo ha empezado realmente.

Rafael extendió una mano señalando a Meg. La demonio fue sacudida en el aire y se estrelló con violencia contra la pared con el símbolo grabado. Ahí quedó, sostenida por el poder del arcángel.

Cuando Dean y Sam atinaron a atacar, un muro de fuego surgido de la nada apareció ante ellos, impidiéndoles pasar.

Cass comprendió que todo dependía de él. Con su arma en la mano (la espada angélica, aquél afilado cuchillo celestial capaz de matar ángeles) intentó acabar con Rafael. Jamás llegó a tocarlo. Al igual que como hiciera con Meg, el arcángel uso su poder y lo arrojó por al aire. Lo hizo estrellar contra la pared opuesta.

-¡Cass! – gritó Sam.

Rafael volvió a su lectura.

-Soy desde antes que Absu. Soy desde antes que Nar Marratu. Soy desde antes que Anu. Soy desde antes que todas las cosas. _¡Ia! ¡Ia! ¡Ia Sakkakth! ¡Ia Sakkakth! ¡Ia Sha Xul! _

Con asco y horror, a través del muro de fuego, Dean y Sam observaron como Rafael destrozaba con su poder invisible el cuerpo de Meg. La demonio abrió la boca a último momento y como una nube oscura, escapó de su cuerpo huésped mientras éste era destruido en una explosión sangrienta.

-¡Dios! ¡Usó a Meg como sacrificio ritual! – dijo Sam - ¡Dean, tenemos que detenerlo!

-¡Opino lo mismo! ¡A la cuenta de tres, nos tiramos para pasar por el fuego!

-¡Okey!

-Uno… Dos… ¡Tres! ¡YA!

Los Winchester saltaron. Pasaron por la pared de fuego rápidamente y aterrizaron echando humo del otro lado. Rafael les sonrió y se dispuso a acabar con el ritual…

_-¡Ia! ¡Ia! ¡Ia Utukku Xul! ¡Ia Zixul! ¡Ia Abzul! ¡Ia…! _

Se interrumpió bruscamente. La hoja de la espada angélica de Castiel surgió de su pecho. El arcángel soltó el libro. Miró hacia atrás.

Un magullado Cass había aprovechado el momento de distracción para atacar. Su estocada fue mortal.

Rafael gritó. Al hacerlo, una luz impresionante salió de su cuerpo y cegó a los Winchester. Cuando acabó, el cuerpo del arcángel yacía caído en el piso, fulminado. La sombra de unas alas inmensas se habían grabado con cenizas en el suelo, surgiendo de él.

Castiel lo miró, triste. Dean le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ojala nunca hubiéramos llegado a esto – dijo el ángel, lamentándose.

-Hey. Hiciste lo correcto, Cass. No había otra forma.

-No. Esto no está bien, Dean. Esto no está bien… yo… yo jamás pensé que terminaría así. Que nuestra guerra acabaría en esto.

Cass lo miró a los ojos. Dean lo entendió. Entendió su dolor.

Pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones.

Algo sucedía sobre el símbolo arcano dibujado en la pared. Las manchas de sangre y los restos del cuerpo de Meg estaban desapareciendo, como chupados por una fuerza invisible. Sam fue el primero en darse cuenta de ese fenómeno…

-Chicos… Algo no está bien.

Cass y Dean se volvieron para ver. Lo hicieron justo a tiempo para contemplar cómo el ladrillo de la pared desaparecía y un agujero negro se abría, directamente hacia un abismo insondable más allá del tiempo y del espacio.

-¡El Portal! ¡Se ha abierto! – Castiel no lo podía creer.

-¡Pero si no acabó con el ritual! ¿Cómo es posible que…?

Un ruido venido de ultratumba interrumpió a Dean. Era como un rugido de una bestia enorme.

Un titánico tentáculo lleno de ventosas surgió del hoyo oscuro y voló en dirección de Crowley, quien herido pero todavía vivo, intentó arrastrarse en vano para alejarse del asqueroso apéndice.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme! – gritó, mientras el tentáculo lo aferraba con fuerza y tiraba de él en dirección al abismo.

Normalmente Dean lo habría dejado así como estaba, pero creía que ni un hijo de puta como ese demonio se merecía semejante destino. Tanto Sam como él corrieron y lo agarraron de los brazos, intentando hacerlo zafar de su aprisionamiento.

-¡Empuja, Sammy! ¡Empuja!

-¡No puedo! ¡Es muy fuerte!

-¡No me suelten! ¡Por el amor de Satán! ¡No vayan a soltarmeeeeeee…!

Los Winchester no pudieron evitar que el tentáculo les sacara a Crowley de las manos. Desapareció por el agujero gritando a pleno pulmón.

-¡Mierda!

Cass se acercó valientemente al borde del abismo. Miró hacia el fondo, al otro lado. Palideció al instante.

-¿Cass? – lo llamó Sam.

Se volvió hacia ellos.

-¡Salgan de aquí! – gritó - ¡Él ya viene!

El suelo se puso a temblar. Un rumor se dejo oír. Era como el sonido de cientos de voces susurrando y aullando.

-¡Váyanse! – repitió Cass, desesperado - ¡Ya viene!

-¿Quién? – Dean tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír por encima del ruido que venia del otro lado del abismo.

-¡El morador de más allá del umbral!

Pero ya era tarde. Una tremenda energía surgió del agujero y como una cascada, se llevó por delante a Cass y se desparramó por todas partes, abandonando la mansión y extendiéndose hacia todas direcciones, por el mundo.


	5. El Día del Juicio

**5**

**El Día del Juicio **

Cuando Dean abrió los ojos, todo había acabado.

Sam yacía inconsciente a su lado. Cerca, Castiel permanecía de pie, la gabardina rota y el cuerpo lleno de magullones. Tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío.

El agujero negro interdimensional se había cerrado. Sintiendo latirle la cabeza por culpa de una migraña, Dean se incorporó. Sam no tardó en despertar y hacer lo mismo, igual de adolorido.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó.

-¿Cass? – Dean miró a Castiel – Oye, ¿estas bien?

El ángel se volvió hacia él. Lucía muy pálido.

-Es tarde. Ya es tarde – dijo y se desplomó en el piso.

Los Winchester corrieron hacia él y lo ayudaron. Le salía sangre por la boca.

-Ya es tarde… ya es tarde – murmuraba.

-¿Cass? ¡Cass! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué pasó?

Castiel le dirigió una mirada vidriosa a su amigo humano.

-Los muertos… los muertos…

-¿Qué pasa con los muertos?

-Los muertos se alzaran…

Sam frunció el ceño.

-¿Los muertos se alzaran? – preguntó.

-¡Cass! ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué se alzaran? ¿Qué pasa?

Como Castiel no respondía, Dean lo sacudió. Funcionó. Volvió a hablar.

_-"Y vi a los muertos, grandes y chicos, en pie delante de Dios"_ – comenzó a recitar. Los Winchester se miraron, perplejos. Cass continuo – _"El mar entregó a los muertos que había en él, y la Muerte y el Hades entregaron a los que había en ellos…" _

-Cass, no te entendemos.

-Dean… él… él usara a los muertos, como castigo… los muertos se alzaran…

-Está volando en fiebre – Sam le colocó una mano en la frente - ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital!

-Okey. Vamos. Lo cargaremos hasta el coche y… - Dean se interrumpió.

Cass empezó a convulsionar. Eran movimientos espasmódicos violentos. Duró un rato. Cuando acabó, suspiró y cerró los ojos… no volvió a abrirlos.

-¿Cass? ¿Cass? – Dean lo sacudió - ¡Castiel! – no había caso. No reaccionaba.

-Creo… creo que está muerto – soltó Sam.

Se produjo el silencio.

-No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede ser…

Dean le apoyó una oreja sobre el pecho. No había ningún latido.

-¡Mierda!

Silencio de nuevo. Los hermanos observaron desolados a su amigo. No dijeron nada. En silencio, lloraron su repentina muerte.

Súbitamente, Castiel abrió los ojos.

-¡Cass! – Dean suspiró, aliviado - ¡Por poco y nos das un flor de susto! ¿Estas bien?

Pero Cass no le respondió. Rugió y se le tiró encima, furioso. Intentó morderlo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Cass! ¡Cass! ¡Suéltame! – Dean forcejeó con él. Prácticamente luchó por su vida - ¡No te quedes ahí quieto sin hacer nada, Sammy! ¡Sácamelo de encima!

Sam lo aferró desde la espalda por los brazos y se los llevó para atrás, apartándolo de su hermano.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó, mientras lo sostenía. Cass gruñía y echaba espuma por la boca como rabioso, dando dentelladas al aire - ¡Se volvió loco!

-¡Cass! ¡Castiel! ¡Reacciona! ¡Soy yo, Dean!

Pero no había forma. Castiel no parecía reconocerlo. Estaba empecinado en devorar su carne y luchaba por hacerlo como un animal furioso.

-¡Dios!

Sam señaló con la cabeza a la espalda de Dean. El muchacho se volvió justo a tiempo para ver cómo los lacayos de Crowley, quienes llevaban muertos desde hacía un rato bien largo, se incorporaban y al igual que Cass, se lanzaban en un desesperado y bestial intento por devorarlo.

Dean tomó su escopeta. De un tiro le voló el estomago a uno. Aquello no lo detuvo. Agitando los brazos, el muerto se le fue encima con intención de morderlo.

-¡En la cabeza! – gritó Sam, todavía sosteniendo a Castiel - ¡Disparales en la cabeza!

Dean tardó un momento en asimilar la orden. Le voló los sesos a su atacante y este no se levantó. Hizo lo mismo con los otros.

-Sammy, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

_-"Los muertos se alzaran"_ – repitió Sam, citando a Castiel - ¡Zombies!

-¿Qué? ¡Debes estar bromeando!_ ¿Zombies?_ ¡No puede ser!

-¿No? ¡Pues acá tengo a uno enfrente tuyo! – Sam estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Cass iba a zafarse de su agarre en cualquier momento - ¡Dean! ¡Disparale!

-¿Qué?

-¡Disparale! ¡En la cabeza!

-¿Te volviste loco? ¡Es Cass!

-¡Ya no! ¡Es un zombie! ¡Lo que sea que salió de ese agujero está reviviendo a los muertos y volviéndolos zombies! _¡Disparale!_

Dean apuntó a la cabeza de su amigo. Dudó en jalar el gatillo.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ya no puedo contenerlo más! ¡Dispara!

-Lo siento, amigo.

-¡Hazlo! ¡Ya!

Sam cedió. Cass se soltó.

Dean jaló el gatillo.

**Ésta historia continuara… **

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi segundo Fanfiction de "Supernatural"! Bueno, pues he aqui una variación muy grande respecto a la serie de TV. Acá tenemos un Final de Sexta Temporada Alternativo. Si este final los dejó con la boca abierta, preparense para lo que sigue, jejeje. <strong>

**Como siempre, miles de gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer mis relatos. Los escribo con mucho amor, esperando que les guste o en su defecto, estén al menos bien escritos. **

**Un saludo a todos! **

**FEDERICO H. BRAVO  
><strong>


End file.
